


Honey, I am home

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a picture I saw (that picture broke my heart...). The Doctor is dying and the TARDIS makes one last thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I am home

It hurts. It hurts when the golden energy is burning through his body. His body, it´s dying.

But not his mind.

His mind, mind of his eleventh self is still holding on life. He doesn´t want to go...he never does...

And then, suddenly, when he thinks it´s over, wneh he thinks it´s his end, he hears a soft, kind voice whispering in his head.

It´s the TARDIS singing to him.

Calming him down.

"Don´t be afraid, my Thief," she says softly , " you´ll get your reward. Don´t be afraid."

In the beginning he doesn´t understand what she means. But he realizes soon.

He realizes when he´ s standing under a tree, durant calm starry night, in front of an old, big housewith many windows. There´s a light in one of them.

It´s all clear to him, now.

"Thank you, old girl," he tells the TARDIS as he slowly approaches to the house.

 

River Song sits in a sofa, in front of a fireplace, with a book in her hand.

Everything is so calm...

Children are sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Everything should be okay.

But it isn´t ...

Because there´s someone missing.

She sighs and wants to turn page, when someone puts a hand on her shoulder.

She doesn´t have to look.

She knows who it is.

A moment later, she is holding him tightly, his face is burried in her golden curls, a tears running down his cheeks. She is there. his River Song.

At least they have each other.

At least they can be together.

Forever.

"Honey, I am home," the Doctor whispers.


End file.
